


Trust In Me

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Breathplay, Gadreel Is Learning What He Likes, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Manual restraints, Top Gadreel, Trust, Water Sex, sam is helping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 14:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Gadreel is slowly gaining the confidence, thanks to Sam, to express his wants, his needs.In all aspects of their lives.Which is why Sam kisses him and then lets Gadreel gently lower him under the water.





	Trust In Me

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a fear of water or submersion, this story contains both as well as Gadreel discovering his dom side.
> 
> It also hints at a similar arrangement between Dean and Cas.
> 
> Gadreel completely respects Sam’s limits here, and keeps Sam well on the right side of them, and is extremely careful with his human (possibly more careful than Sam expects, or wants).

It’s Sam who encourages him to be open, honest about his needs.

His wants.

Sam is in return, both outside and inside of their bedroom, sometimes too honest (though Gadreel knows Dean still dislikes and possibly even hates him on some level without being told, and that his presence in the bunker is tolerated for two reasons: Sam loves him, and he was instrumental in helping Castiel escape and defeat Metatron).

So Gadreel complies. He, like Castiel, _Cas_, has a love of humanity but for him it’s not the people. He’s almost...indifferent about them, with one tall, dark haired exception.

No, it’s their creations that fascinate him. Their music, their art, their literature. It speaks to Gadreel with a soulfulness that surprises him, and Sam promises one day to take him to Europe and show him some of the most famous examples of each.

In the meantime, Castiel procures for him a phone, and Sam fills it with as much classical music (he favours Schubert) and pictures of paintings, sculptures and architecture as he can find.

(He suspects that the odd track with clashing guitars and heavy bass were put there by Dean, either to annoy him or possibly to tease, or perhaps both, and wonders if this means he has finally been accepted by him as a part of the family; and, also, how in their Father’s name did he manage to get into his phone).

But Gadreel discovers other needs, and wants, and he asks for those as well.

++

Sam is...wary.

Gadreel understands. Humans, even Winchesters (especially, he thinks, Winchesters) are fragile and vulnerable, and with even a lapse of concentration he could crumble Sam into dust.

But he has been learning so much about them, about their bodies, about Sam, about _his_ body and by extension he supposes about himself.

And about another peculiar art form (according to Dean, who projects forcefully when he’s asleep, his dreams alone providing Gadreel with much accidental reference - Castiel will later admit that this is how he knows a lot of what Dean likes and wants but is simply to embarrassed to ask) called pornography.

Gadreel doesn’t understand the desire some humans have to be helpless and tormented but given how he spent much of his life that’s no surprise; but having someone helpless and in his hands….

That appeals to him very much.

Which leads to where they are now, Sam looking from Gadreel to the water, the low lighting casting an almost halo like aura around him.

“How will I safeword?”

It’s a concept he’s had explained to him (safewords apparently are a regular feature in his brother’s sex life, and Gadreel plans to find out more about that), and it emboldens him that Sam already presumes he knows of it.

“A prayer,” he says. “Just tell me to stop, and I will.”

“Before it gets too much.”

“The minute you say.” 

He would trust Sam Winchester with his life, has endured the scathing hostility of his older brother for the love of him, when he could have given Sam a choice - come with me, or stay with him - but didn’t because he would never put Sam in such a position.

Sam moves closer to him, and reaches up to cup his face, and kiss him.

_Do it_.

His eyes are hungry, and Gadreel finds himself almost trembling at the need there, and the trust Sam is now showing him in return.

He is so very careful as he turns Sam away from him, kisses and strokes, leaving him panting and moaning, and enters him slowly, gently, stopping only when his skin is flush with the human’s, and Sam is full of him.

And then, after one last kiss to Sam’s jaw, he bends the human forward.

The water closes over Sam’s body, and Gadreel cradles him there, holding him in place, and ruts into him.

It’s a measured, intense pace: not rushed, not how Sam usually likes it, whether he is fucking Gadreel or Gadreel is fucking him. Then, he likes it to be hard and fast and a little out of their control, but Gadreel realises he likes control, and Sam is now in his and he will, as that song Dean snuck into his ‘playlist’ goes, take it from here.

He rocks Sam back and forth, feels him clenching around him, feels Sam’s fingers closing around his own where one has his hip, and the other is a steady support beneath his chest.

And then he jerks, as if his body has caught up with the fact of its predicament, but before the prayer even reaches Gadreel, he lifts Sam up and back into the air.

Sam pulls in a controlled lungful, smooth, steady, and leans back against him.

He pushes his wet hair back from his face, and turns enough to claim a kiss.

_Again_.

Gadreel dips him forward once more, and they are both closer, this time, he can feel it.

He notices Sam is suddenly busy beneath the surface, sees his arm moving jerkily, realises Sam is taking his own pleasure as Gadreel takes his.

That…. Despite his desire to pace this, the sight of him drives him to fuck Sam harder.

He wants to be the one to make Sam come, and he reaches down to take hold of both Sam’s wrists and pin them to the hunter’s chest.

Sam’s cursed protest makes him grin, and then all he gets from Sam are pleas and moans and the odd threat that if Gadreel doesn’t _get him there_....

He does, pushing Sam over hard, feeling the way he seizes up, body taut, drawing his own climax from him.

And then he pulls Sam back into the air, holds him steady as he pants and shakes in his arms.

Sam finally shimmies free of his grip, and turns around, still cocooned in Gadreel’s arms.

He is the one in control then, pushing Gadreel back into the corner of the pool, and claiming his mouth, his neck, his clavicle, every part of him he can reach.

Gadreel isn’t expecting the wicked, devious smile that greets him.

Or for Sam to take in a few deep breaths, and then slowly sink down onto his knees.

Yes. Humans and their creativity.

Gadreel will never tire of it.


End file.
